High Stakes
by LeBratPrincess
Summary: Co-Authored with DrowsyFantasy. The Team hits Las Vegas for some R&R and run into Charissa who's not there to relax as they all find themselves in the middle of a Mafia war. Part 5 in the Not Over Yet series. Face/Charissa. Features the entire A-Team.
1. Chap 1: Chance Meeting

**Disclaimer:** We don't own it, we'd love to but neither one of us is that rich.

**Authors' Notes: **Welcome to part 5 of the Not Over Yet series. We're glad to have you with us. If you noticed the rating on this one is lower than the majority of the Series... but not to worry there's still some fairly good Charissa/Face moments for the most part. So sit back and enjoy the next adventure. :)

* * *

**High Stakes**

**_Part 5 of the Not Over Yet series_**

_Be not ashamed of mistakes and thus make them crimes.  
~Confucius_

* * *

It had been a month since she had last seen Face, four since their little vacation gone wrong with the rest of the team. She hated the fact she hadn't seen him, been with him for a month. It was almost enough to drive her mad, but she pushed past her needs and focused on the task at hand. She'd finish this mission and take a few days and drive to LA from Vegas, where she was currently trying to help the local law enforcement take down a heavy gambling ring that was really socking it to the city's gambling revenue. She sat at a Black Jack table with two members of the group now, her flashy gold colored gown distracting them just a little as she played the part of a young, slightly drunk pretty girl who seemed innocent but wasn't.

She adjusted her hair a little, her locks straight with a large wave to one side. It was very Veronica Lake. Her red lips pursed as she looked at her cards and then put in her bet, playing a little on the dumb side. She shifted a little to talk into the mic that her hair hid, "Are we getting this?"

A voice came back, "Yes. These guys are good, wow."

She sat up a little straighter and made sure the camera hidden on her dress kept focused on the two men as one counted the cards and the other kept working the crowd and keeping everyone distracted.

Face and Murdock were having a grand old time. Once Murdock had fully recovered and been discharged from the Mexican hospital, they'd gone back up to Los Angeles and then further on to Vegas. Face wanted to have a party; Murdock just seemed glad to be alive and with his friends. Hannibal and B.A. spent most of their time seeing shows and playing a few games here and there; Face loved the flashy casinos and the pilot seemed to be all right when they just took him along for the ride.

Both of them were more than a little drunk as they stumbled towards a few Black Jack tables and grinned matching grins at each other as they tried to spot empty seats.

She wasn't watching anyone around her, she was focused on her table and what was going on there, as well as her cards. She had a fairly good hand, but it wasn't her job to win and with these two playing she wouldn't anyhow. She sighed as the hand ended and people around the table cheered loudly for the guy who had won yet again, "There has got to be someone on the inside." She whispered into the mic, covering her mouth to act like she was coughing from the smoke that drifted in the air, "By now you would think the pit boss would be over here and watching this table like a hawk." She shifted and smiled as the dealer spoke.

"Next game. Ante up."

She tossed her chip out and waited for her cards.

"Room for a few more?" Face slid into the spot next to her, without noticing who it was. The gold flashiness of the dress was distracting all his attention away from the woman's face, and Murdock seemed quite content to just watch the spinning lights around the ceiling.

She just about jumped out of her skin as the dealer nodded and took Face's money giving him some chips and cards.

"Who's that? He looked familiar."

Came the voice in her ear as she thought quickly and crushed the tiny camera hidden on her dress.

"What happened? We just lost the camera! Captain? You there?"

She glared at Face and also noticed Murdock behind him and mentally facepalm, "Shit." She covered her mouth again as she spoke, "Don't know. Just keep listening." She hoped voices wouldn't be recognizable as she leaned into Face, "What the hell are you doing here?" She hissed into his ear.

"Mmm?" He looked up, then looked around...and his eyes widened in horror when he saw whom he'd plopped himself down next to, "Oh Jesus, Charissa..."

She arched a brow, completely forgetting about the game and the mission for a moment as she looked at him, "Damn it Face." She eyed Murdock as well, giving him the evil eye.

"Did you just say Face?" The voice in her ear asked.

She cursed and ripped the mic cord, cutting the feed from it as well.

"Miss?" The dealer looked at her, "Staying or would you like new cards?"

She looked up, "Uh no… I'm out." She stood, adjusting the evening dress that fell to her ankles and grabbed the back of Face's shirt collar, "So is my friend here, he's had one too many and tends to lose his money badly when drunk." She pulled up on Face's collar and took a hold of Murdock's arm then led them both away from the table.

Face made a choked noise as she grabbed his collar and led him off.

Murdock yelped at the sudden grip on his arm, but when he spotted who it was, he calmed down a little. However, he was still confused - he looked back and forth between Face and Sosa, wondering what was going on.

She pulled them into a small alcove where an ATM was and let them go, "Are you two crazy? Didn't you see it was me?" She stood hands on her hips, one shapely leg peeking out from the dangerously high slit on the side of the dress, "I was wired. You could've gotten caught." She pulled the now broken wires from beneath her dress and stuffed them into the trash, making sure no one would see them.

"Sorry." Face frowned, "And no, didn't recognize you from behind in that dress. It's kind of -"

"Highly distracting! You look like a slot machine!" Murdock piped in.

She groaned, rolling her eyes and ran her hand through her hair disrupting the wave a little, "That's the point." She eyed the small gold watch she was wearing and calculated the minutes she had before one of her team came looking for her. She stood there for a moment in silence, obviously thinking as she drummed her fingers against her hips and paced back and forth in her strappy heels, "This… this could be a good thing." She stopped and looked at them, "Those two guys at the table, the ones who had all the chips, they're part of a gambling ring that's slowly sucking the life out of the revenue here."

Face snapped into instant attention mode, though Murdock was still a little loopy, "You don't say. Hannibal will want to hear about this. Murdock d'you remember where he is?"

"Nope." the pilot shook his head.

She nodded, but put up a hand, "Fill him in, we'll meet later. I basically just put myself in danger in my team's eyes by getting you out of it by cutting my contact lines with them. They're probably already looking for me. So we meet later? On the roof at… midnight?" She suggested looking at her watch again, "You guys can get to where my team and I can't and if I'm right there's someone on the inside." She kept looking around nervously at the people passing by the alcove.

"Shit." Face swore. "And yes, we'll meet you. Midnight, right? Midnight midnight on the roof." he nodded to himself, forcing his drunken mind to not forget, "Uh, it might just be Hannibal and B.A. at this rate..." he caught Murdock, who was flirting with a young woman and nearly fell onto her.

"It better not be." She warned him harshly, "Murdock." She called to the other Captain, snapping her fingers to get his attention, "Help Face remember, midnight the roof." She instructed and then headed off when she spotted one of her team looking around for her with a very worried and nervous expression.

Face and Murdock looked at each other, then sighed and began to plod their way back, attempting to re-trace their steps, needing to find Hannibal and B.A. before midnight, which was in less than three hours.

* * *

**Here we go! What do you all think is going to go down this time? **

**Remember to review! We love hearing your opinions and what you think. :D **


	2. Chap 2: Drugged

**Authors' Notes: **Forgot to mention that the artwork is up for this on my profile... it does contain a slight spoiler so be warned.

Anyhow in this chapter the Team and Charissa meet and get to work... only Charissa recieves a little warning from the supposed gambling ring and unfortunately Face experiences it too.

* * *

She found her team member and explained having to use the restroom and that she had forgotten how to turn the camera off… the mic issue she claimed she had accidently caught the wire on the stall she had been in. It was the worst lie ever, but luckily they all bought it. She told them to get some rest and headed for her own room to change out of the dress and into something more business minded and also to work through the urge to throttle the man she loved.

When midnight rolled around she was looking down on the best view of the city except for the Stratosphere, dressed in a plain black skirt, dress shirt and heels her hair dancing in the warm breeze as she waited for the Team to show up.

Hannibal and B.A. were practically dragging a half-sleeping Murdock along. Face was a little more conscious, but seeing as they'd both been partying pretty hard earlier on, they were both having trouble staying coherent.

"We've been told there's some action going on of the bad kind." Hannibal said, after a brief reunion.

B.A. let Murdock go, smirking as the fool almost fell to the ground, "Hey Girl, fancy meeting you here."

Charissa gave the two alive men a nod and a smile, "Yeah. Your two friends there almost got you guys caught." She looked at Hannibal, "You really need to impose a drinking rule on them." She suggested, "Anyways, for the past six months there's been a large gambling ringing stationed here in Las Vegas, Metro has tried everything they can to bring them down but hasn't had any luck so they gave the Government a call and here I am. Someone is on the inside Hannibal, the way two of them were winning tonight and the Pit Boss wasn't paying any attention was odd. Very odd."

"The pit boss is either very very stupid, or very very smart. Security wouldn't let them run a scam like that unless the casino itself was taking some kind of cut." Hannibal shook his head, "Has it just been this one building? Or several?"

She nodded in agreement, "No shit. And there's been mentionings of other establishments getting hit, but mostly it's the one right beneath us that's getting the worst."

B.A. listened intently, "So we gotta get on the inside then? Don't you got yourself a team for that?"

"I do, but they're not… well they're not you guys. They don't possess the level of skill for something like this. And all I have to do with them is send them on some wild goose chase and there's nothing to worry about." She assured them.

Hannibal nodded, "We can definately do a little infiltration. After these two break out of their hangovers," He shot a half-hearted glare at Face and Murdock, "we'll send them in. B.A. and I will do some talking, see what we can find out."

B.A. nodded, "As long as I don't have to be a bell boy again. How bout a bouncer? They gotta club at this place." He questioned hopefully, "Or Security? I can do that shit."

Charissa nodded, "What the hell have they been drinking to get like this anyways?" She eyed Face and Murdock curiously.

"Probably vodka. They've been out celebrating all evening long." Hannibal said calmly, nodding at B.A., "You talk to the guards. I'll talk to the staff."

She laughed, "I'll babysit these two, you guys go see what you can find then. I'll take them back to my room." She had insisted on her own room, and it looked like it was going to be a good thing.

"Sweet." B.A. nodded and headed for the exit, "Have fun with that." He pointed at his two drunken teammates, "I don't envy you one bit Girl." He said with a laugh as he headed down the access stairs and out of sight.

Hannibal followed B.A. down to the main floor.

Face and Murdock glanced at each other, then walked to Charissa. Face felt as though he were back in the orphanage again, walking the hall down to Mother Superior to get a ruler whacked across his bottom.

She arched a brow at the two of them shaking her head, "Lets' go. Come on." She motioned towards the stairs, "Ugh, you two smell to high heaven of that shit." She stated waving a hand in front of her nose, "Whew."

Face rolled his eyes and let Murdock lean on him a little. The pilot was singing something under his breath.

She led them to her room once the elevator stopped on her floor and opened the door and helped them get inside before shutting the door and locking it, "Now I need a drink." She muttered and went for the small wet bar that was in her room. Because this was being paid for by the Government she had a small suite which suited her just fine, "There's chips and such if you guys want something." She got out a small bottle of some alcoholic beverage with a fancy name and sat it on the counter then realized she didn't have a glass nearby and went to go find one.

"I think we should just have water," Face explained, "until we finish soboring up. This could take a few hours. And I know at least Murdock is going to have a severe hangover.."

"Speak for yourself." Murdock pouted, heading to the bathroom.

She came back into the main room with a glass and arched a brow, "This is for me. You two are definitely on water only." She stated tossing a bottle at him and sitting one aside for Murdock before pouring her some of the clear liquid and knocking it back, "Aaah, that's better." It had a slight fruity undertone to it, which she liked and so she poured herself another half glass and sat down, nursing it this time, "You should wear all black more often." She commented, her eyes slowly working over his frame, "It's incredibly sexy."

"Thanks." Face grinned, opening the bottle of water and laying back on the bed, "I like being sexy."

Murdock giggled at them, taking a cup of water from the bathroom. He brushed aside the bottled water, sitting against the pillows.

If Murdock wasn't there she'd be crawling across him on the bed right now and sending buttons flying across the room as she ripped his shirt open. She shifted a little in the chair she occupied and leaned back, suddenly it was very warm, "It sucks you can't open windows in these damn hotels." She muttered and undid a couple of extra buttons on her blouse. She took another drink of her beverage and blinked, apparently this was pretty strong stuff. Stronger than she thought. She sat the unfinished glass aside and sighed.

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Face said, sitting up with a frown, "Is it just me, or is it really - really - hot in here?" he was undoing the collar of his shirt, frowning more deeply now.

She stood and moved towards the air-conditioning unit and checked it, "I think it's just us." She muttered, "We could go out and get some air." She suggested moving for the door, "The Bellagio is the next hotel over. Murdock," She looked at the Captain, "have you seen the fountains yet?"

Charissa blinked, "Alright, you stay here then and Face and I will get some air and be right back." She promised tossing him the remote for the flat screen, "Might be a good idea for someone to be here anyways incase Hannibal and B.A. show up." She opened the door, making sure she had a key and looked at Face, "Let's go."

Face gave her blank look, "Look, I know you're full of energy, but we've been partying our asses off since the bars opened today. I'm about to puke, and I don't think I can stand up much longer."

The room suddenly felt like it was spinning and she stumbled a little, closing the door, "Yeah. You know what, never mind." She leaned back against the wall for a moment and took a deep breath or two, "Wow, that drink… whatever it is really packs a punch." She slowly made her way to the bed and sat down on it before falling back, staring up at the ceiling. Normally she was pretty good at holding her liquor, but she figured she hadn't read the label and that the drink was a hard one.

Face was holding his head, vision swimming, "Hey, was that...are you sure that was water? You sure you didn't...didn't give me more alcohol?" He looked up at her, squinting.

"It says Desani on it… unless there's also an alcohol drink with the same name as a water produced by Coca-Cola…" She groaned a little and rolled onto her side.

Murdock opened the bottle and took a whiff. "Smells fine." he dabbed his finger in the water and tasted it, "Yuck," He pulled a face, "there's some powder floating on the top."

Charissa blinked, "What?" She sat up a little too quickly and the room swam, "Whoa… that wasn't the best thing to do." She slid back down on the bed and looked at Face, "I think we've been drugged dear." It was the last thing she remembered.

No shit." Face blinked, before he passed out.

Murdock, confused as to why the two of them were suddenly sleeping, decided to take a hot shower and return. When they were still unconscious, he frowned, grabbing one of the bathrobes, and lay down on the other side of the bed to sleep.

* * *

**Hahah, Murdock would be the only smart one wouldn't he. **

**Thanks for reading and reviewing! Keep it up. :)**


	3. Chap 3: Good Morning

**Authors' Notes: **Sorry if we're a little slow on the posting of chapters this time. Believe me I want to go post crazy, but we're kinda having a bit of a slow start on part 6. But just think by posting slower it means you'll be more excited for the next chapter by the time it gets up. :D Anyhow, on with the show... in this chapter Charissa and Face recover from being drugged.

* * *

She shifted slowly and groaned as she lifted her head and looked around, "I feel like I've been hit by a truck." It was morning, the light was shining through the still open curtains of her room as she squinted and tried to make sense of where she was. Once her vision focused she realized she was in her hotel room and that Murdock was snoring peacefully on the other bed. She laid back and stretched slowly, "Being drugged sucks." She muttered and wondered if it had been planted by the gambling ring, if so she was in a world of trouble.

Face moaned painfully and covered his eyes, "Fuck..." He muttered, body not co-operating when he ordered himself to move, "Oh man, I can barely think..."

"Join that club… I think I need to get a new room." She sighed and made herself move, "I've got to contact my team, tell them we've been compromised. Send them packing." She decided, she wasn't going to lose another team again, not on her watch. She reached for the phone and dialed the number for the room the three members of her task force was using. She explained, argued and then hung up and laid back again, "Should we eat something?" She said, figuring it might be good to treat this like a giant hangover.

"I don't want to think about anything right now..." Face muttered. He rolled a bit and tried to wake up Murdock, "Hey. Hey, wake up."

Murdock shook his head, then blinked awake, "Mmmwah? Faceman? What's goin' on?"

"You are such a freaking pansy." She muttered and forced herself to sit up finally, she gripped the side of the bed for a moment before she felt like she could look up and the room wouldn't be spinning.

Murdock, blissfully hangover-free - but still with a mild headache - looked around the room, "Is everything all right?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I… we… were drugged." She made a small face of pain as she rested her head in her hands for a moment then pushed her hair back, "We need to get moving and find Hannibal and B.A. and I need to get out of this room. Damn it." She was starting to go from being cranky to pissed off really fast.

"We can stay - we can stay in the room I got." Face said, slowly sitting up, "They're safe, we figure. But we gotta be careful. If they know about you, they know what you look like and that's not good."

She nodded slowly, "We'll just have to double check and not drink or eat anything from the rooms from here on out." She stood and began to gather her things, "I'm going to get those little fuckers for this." She hissed as she started stuffing clothes into her suitcase, "I'll move to your room, but I won't check out of this one… that might be suspicious and I don't want them to know I'm on to them."

"Fair enough." Face nodded slowly, heading for the bathroom, "I'm going to take a quick shower...Murdock, you all right?"

"I seem to be okay. Got a bit of a headache though." He tapped the side of his skull.

"That's because you didn't have anything from the wet bar." She jumped as someone knocked at the door, "Shit. We don't need any room service today!" She called out.

"I'm not a damn maid, Girl. Open the door." B.A. called through and knocked again, just to be a pain in the ass.

Charissa groaned and moved for the door, unlocking it and stepping back, "Good morning to you too." She growled at him and slammed the door shut once he was in the room.

"Damn, you get up on the wrong side of Face this morning?" B.A. chuckled, thinking his little joke was clever.

"No. Actually Face and I got drugged last night, don't touch anything in that wet bar."

B.A. arched a brow, "Think it was them?"

"Who else? So I'm relocating. Did you and Hannibal find anything?" She finished packing up her things and sat on the bed.

"Yeah, which is why I was sent to get you fools." He heard the shower going and leaned towards that direction, "So don't be all day in there gettin' pretty Faceman."

Murdock chuckled, "You hear that, Face?"

There was a grumbled assent from the shower.

"He says he'll do his very best."

B.A. laughed a little, "Yeah, yeah."

Charissa eyed the two men, "While we're waiting… care to help me move my crap? Because we all know he's going to be in there at least another ten to fifteen minutes." She smirked a little, her tone teasing.

The Big Guy shrugged, "I'll do it, you two wait here for the beauty queen in there an' I'll see you all at Hannibal's room." He took the key from Murdock to the room he and Face were sharing and then grabbed Charissa's two bags, "For a woman you sure do pack light Girl." He commented as he headed out the door.

"I'm not most women B.A." She stated with a smirk as she heard him laughing in agreement down the hall as the door closed.

When Face was finished, feeling much better, he put on another robe, ditching his old clothing and walked back to their original rooms with Murdock at his side. Murdock was now the one who let the other man lean on him a little.

Charissa followed them, her eyes watching everything around them and trusting no one. She watched the maids on the floor as they moved past them and even other guests seemed suspicious to her now.

B.A. was pacing inside the room when they got there and shook his head, "Damn fools, all y'all are too slow. Get a move on." He eyed Face, "Nice robe." He commented in a snarky manner.

"Thanks." Face shot back, jabbing him in the ribs, "Hey, Murdock's wearing one too."

"Faceman, I rock the bathrobe. You make it look like you're an old man."

"Do not!"

B.A. rolled his eyes, "Get dressed fools, Girl you come with me." He motioned for her to follow him to Hannibal's room.

She followed, figuring the other two would join them as soon as they were dressed. She knew she looked like she had just slept in her clothes… which she had, but she really didn't care at the moment as she walked into the Colonel's room behind B.A..

* * *

**Okay so I decided to toss two chapters to you this time. :)**

**Don't forget to review! **


	4. Chap 4: The Plan is Born

**Authors' Notes: **We're giving you two chapters today because chap 3 was short and a filler, sooo in this chapter the Team figures out exactly what's going down in Sin City and it isn't good.

* * *

Face and Murdock quickly got dressed in plain clothes, then joined them in Hannibal's room. Their C.O. was enjoying some breakfast and offered them some trays, as he chatted with Sosa about the events of the previous night.

She gladly took some food, at first she felt like she was going to be sick and then it passed after a few more bites, "So what did you guys find out? Because I'm hell bent on making it my current purpose in life to ruin theirs." She took a drink of coffee and sat back.

B.A. having already ate passed on any food, "This whole place is full of'em. It's like some big operation. Like they're tryin to take the place over or somethin'."

"For what purpose? They're in a land of casinos. And this isn't the number one casino in the area." Face shook his head.

"I don't get it." Murdock shrugged as well, "Are they part of the mafia or something?"

"Maybe they got a grudge against the owner of the place?" B.A. offered with a shrug.

"Could be mafia, though there hasn't been one in Vegas for years supposedly." Charissa sighed, if it was the mafia she was in over her head.

"Oh come on. Everybody knows the mafia runs Vegas." Murdock nodded sagely, "That's why it's the same. Nobody tries to move in on their territory."

"Murdock, you read too many crime novels."

She sat back a minute thinking, "What if." She looked at them, "What if it is the mafia… well mafia related. What if someone is trying to take over though? Slowly eradicate the old and bring in new? A take over?" She looked to Hannibal wondering what he thought about all of it.

B.A. gave a low whistle, "We're in deep shit if that's true."

"Old mafia and new mafia. Not good." Hannibal took note, "We could all be in serious trouble if there's an all-out war in the works here."

"Exactly." She sat back and let out a slow long breath, "My guess is we'd probably find them at one of the older casinos. If I have my history right I think the Sahara is owned by them." She sat tapped her chin in thought, "You have to wonder though… do they even realize what's going on here? As big as you said it seems B.A. I find it a little odd that it's been going on for six months unless they've been sly about it and slowly bringing people in and are going to launch a surprise attack soon." She was getting better at this quick thinking likely scenarios business.

B.A. shrugged, "Dunno, but I'm sure we can find out."

Hannibal was thinking about things, "We can probably send Face in for this. What d'you think, Lieutenant?"

"I think it's right up my alley." Face grinned, rubbing his hands together.

"Sounds like you've got a plan Hannibal." B.A. grinned as he glanced to Sosa, curious as to how she was going to take Face doing something dangerous like this.

She was taking it fine, she knew this was going to be highly dangerous, "Lets' do this then… though we need someone on both ends, a spy in each corner really." She realized, "I can get in with the new guys." She offered, "They're already on to me, but I can make them think I'm interested in joining the gang that I'm tired of being a paper hustling poor girl. I want a more exciting life." She could do dangerous too and she wanted to prove it.

Face growled a little, folding his arms, "What if it comes down to us? New guy against new girl? I can see the headlines."

Hannibal glanced sideways at Murdock, who shrugged, "We'll make sure it doesn't happen that way, boss-man."

"What's the matter Face? Can't handle a little competition in your area of expertise?" She arched a brow at him, folding her arms as well, "They've seen all of you together most likely and me well… they have no major idea we're connected. Sure there was the table incident but if it comes up I can work around it. So it has to be me."

B.A. sighed as the tension filled the room and watched the two of them basically having a stand-off, "Hate to say it Faceman, but she's got a point. I can watch out for her if that'll ease your mind an heart a little." The Sergeant offered.

Face sighed, "We'll have to keep ourselves split and separated then. Some of us will go to the old ones, some of us will go to the new side."

She nodded and slowly backed down, "B.A. and I will take the new guys. You and Murdock take the old… Hannibal?" She looked at the Colonel having no idea if this was what he had in mind or not and she really didn't want to take over his operation here, but her mind was rolling with the plan they had all worked together.

B.A. nodded, "Works for me. Teach these punks a lesson." He pounded his fists together, "They're kind of a stupid bunch too from what I could tell surprised they've made it this far." He huffed.

Hannibal stood up, "I should probably keep myself out of this thing. Maybe a go-between meeting in a neutral place. Just so we don't get double-crossed." He pointed out.

Murdock began speaking something in Italian, steepling his fingers and grinning in a grim way.

Charissa nodded, "Good idea." She smiled at Murdock, "Okay. Well I need a shower and a change of clothes obviously and then B.A. and I will work our way into the inner circle. We'll make our rooms here a meeting zone?" She questioned looking at them as she untucked her blouse from her skirt and headed for the door, "You can always use the excuse you're spying for them when we all need to meet and trade information." She suggested looking at Face.

Face sighed. "Fine, I guess that sounds all right." He turned to B.A. "You'd better watch out, though, for her AND for you, because I don't trust any of these guys."

She stopped almost to the door and turned back walking up to him. She didn't hesitate once she reached him to wrap her arms around him and lean in giving him one hell of a kiss. After a moment she slowly pulled back breathlessly, "Trust me. I believe in you, believe in me." She looked straight into his cool blue eyes.

B.A. shifted uncomfortably and averted his eyes from them feeling like he was seeing something he had no business witnessing, "I will man." He said assuringly, but not looking at them.

Murdock was pacing unhappily, muttering to himself in Italian. When Hannibal coughed, he looked up and nodded at the others in the room. "And I," he said, in a very bad accent, "will try my very hardest and my very best to keep Faceman here, safe."

She slowly back away from him and nodded at Murdock, "I know you will." She swallowed hard, almost nervously, "So we meet back here tonight?" She suggested as she silently questioned herself, not a hundred percent sure she could do this.

"Early in the morning." Hannibal nodded. "One, maybe one-thirty? We don't want to have to hurry back, just in case it's seen as suspicious."

Murdock nodded. "We'll mosey on over before then, so we have time to not have to run directly back."

She nodded, "Sounds like a plan." She left with B.A. behind her and went to go shower and change.

* * *

**Well here we go, what do you all think is going to happen?**

**And also if any of your are interested Charissa has her own LiveJournal and Twitter if you want to add/follow her. The guys are going to get one of each too so be on the look out for them.**

/capt_el_diablo

.com/profile


	5. Chap 5: Three Piece Suits

**Authors' Notes: **A little humor in this chapter and we meet our bad guy. Hope you all are enjoying the story and our little monster of a series. :) Also we've added to our Twitter and LJs. BA now has one of each and so does a certain Scot-Irish Interpol Agent. And since the links aren't showing up on the chapters, goto my profile to find Charissa's, B.A.'s and Eddie's LJ addresses and on each respective profile you'll also find links to their Twitters. We should have one for Face, Murdock and Hannibal up within the next few days.

* * *

Two hours later she was having a small light lunch by the pool with the head new guy, a wannabe old fashioned gangster right down to the nickname, he called himself Mugsy of all things.

B.A. couldn't believe these fools; he stood silent like a sentinel as her muscle and bodyguard, keeping an eye out for trouble.

"So you saying you wants to be in my little operation here huh?" The slick man sat back, he wasn't bad looking he just used way too much gel in his hair.

Charissa nodded slowly, "Yes, my colleague and I are tired of the normal life. It doesn't pay very well as I'm sure you know."

"What do they call you big man?" One of Mugsy's guys looked B.A. up and down slowly as though he was trying to decide if he could take him or not.

"B.A. fools. Stands for Bad Attitude." He gave the punk kid a dark glare.

"Fitting." After that no one talked much to B.A. and the afternoon went on.

Twice Charissa had to prove she had a pair when Mugsy tried to get fresh, but other than that it went smoothly.

"Alright. You twos are in. You got balls for a chica and the big man here will be good muscle. I need some decent muscle." Mugsy stated, he even ended up telling them his real name Alonzo Goffredo, which would prove helpful later when she arrested his ass.

Face and Murdock found themselves in an altogether different experience. Face likened it to the Godfather movies, only less...violent. Murdock would later say that it was all "business and respect", and that they didn't need muscle, they just needed to be smooth talkers and be quiet when the boss was talking. In fact, Face thought, he was rather suited to this old-style mafia, in his expensive suit and being a yes-man - that actually did what he was told.

Charissa was pretty sure she got in for more reasons that having a pair of balls, she was sure it was mostly because she was pretty and the guy wanted a hot girl to hang on his arm. That fact came even more apparent when he insisted she dined with him later that evening, alone.

"You are out of your mind Girl. No way in hell am I gonna let you eat with that sucka alone!"

"You can be right outside B.A., but I have to do this." Charissa pleaded with the Big Man later.

B.A. shook his head, "I dunno what you think you're tryin to prove with this stunt of yours Girl, he knows you're just as good as he is. You don't have to prove nothin to Faceman."

She shoved her feet into a pair of heels and stalked over to B.A. jabbing a finger in his chest, "I'm not out to prove anything. I'm out to do my job. Now drop it Sergeant or you can stay here and I'll go alone."

"You and your job. You get too caught up in that shit."

Charissa said nothing as she turned and walked out the door, a second later she was back against the wall of the hallway.

"Now ya listen here, I may be lower rank than you Capt'n discharged or not, but I made a promise to a friend to keep you outta of danger an by damned woman I'm keepin that promise." B.A. let her go and waited for her to go ahead of him.

She opened her mouth to say something and then thought better of it and stalked into the elevator with him right behind her.

Face and Murdock enjoyed their dinner quietly, mainly taking in things and nodding at appropriate times. When Face made a casual suggestion about something he knew was wanted, he was nodded at again - it was like a giant chess match. A game for the civilized brutes. Of course there were thugs as bodyguards, but they mostly stood there looking like statues than actually doing anything. Everything was about image here, about presentation.

Dinner had gone on longer than she had liked and Mugsy had wanted her to go clubbing with him but she had refused, faking a terrible headache. She wasn't about to get any closer to that scumbag than she had to. Plus she really wanted to run his name and see what came up. She paused by the hotel room before going to Hannibal's and grabbed her laptop, "Hey B.A…. we're okay." She realized they hadn't spoken a word since their argument in the room and hallway earlier.

The black man shrugged, "I know. Jus' let me do my job, alright." He smiled at her.

"I'll try." She promised as they walked into Hannibal's room and she got her laptop out and waited for it to start up.

Face and Murdock strutted in like they owned the place and Hannibal was amused, "You two seem to really be getting in on the act." He observed.

"It's all about appearances," Face shook his head, "They don't want a war, they just want to keep the same level of contented power as they always have. I mean, obviously the decks are stacked in favor of the house - and the old boys - but they aren't looking forward to having to fight for it."

She glanced up briefly from her laptop as Face and Murdock walked or rather sauntered in. A brow slowly rose as she snuffed the sudden surge of desire that swept through her and went back to business.

B.A. was lounging on one of the beds, his ankles crossed and arms folded, "Haven't seen you strut like that since you started gettin some on a regular basis again Faceman, I take it you did good?"

Charissa had to snicker a little before she let out a loud sigh, "Woo boy. This kid is a nasty piece of work. He as a rap sheet as long as I am tall. Everything is on here from robbery, assault, murder, ra—" She stopped herself from mentioning the guy had rape charges, "embezzling, counterfeiting… it just keeps going. I'm going to enjoy locking him up and throwing away the key."

Face grinned, "When you nail this guy it's gonna be so sweet. Besides. All I've been asked to do is monitor a few tables and report anybody that seems to be counting cards. I even get to wear a swanky black suit and tie while I do it."

"Nice. All black?" She arched a brow, "Me, I get to be arm candy basically and B.A. is muscle. This guy is a wannabe watched one too many gangster movies as a kid and thinks he can play with the big boys type."

"But he's dangerous. Real scumbag too. Sosa had ta draw on him twice before he got the hint not to touch unless he asked first." B.A. shook his head, "If he had tried something a third time I was gonna break both his arms."

"He tried something?" Face's gaze snapped over to Sosa, "What did he do?" The hair on the back of his neck bristled.

Murdock let out a low whistle, "Easy there, Faceman, she's a big girl…"

"Thanks B.A." She shot the Sergeant a look, "He just tried to get a little handsy. I can handle him. I made it very clear if he touched me without my permission in any way I would blow his balls off and to send the point home I told him that while my gun was aimed between his legs."

B.A. just shook his head slowly, "I'm gonna watch him real close, make sure she's never alone with the punk for too long."

Face settled back down, unsure why he was so volatile over that. With a sigh he turned to Hannibal, "I don't get the feeling that the old boys are out for conflict. They like the way things are, but they won't hesitate to kill somebody to keep the status quo."

"So should we deliver Mugsy as the idiot likes to call himself over to them on a silver platter?" She shut her laptop down and stood, "A part of me really likes the idea of him mysteriously disappearing." She smirked a little darkly.

"I'm down for that." It was clear B.A. did not like the guy at all, which was saying something.

"I think it would go better overall for the old boys." Murdock said calmly, smoothing his collars. He liked the feeling of this new suit, it was like dressing up and he liked wearing elaborate costumes, "If they thought someone had taken him out."

She nodded slowly, "True, it would show they have respect for the order of things if I take him in." She was all wound up and needed to do something about it, "Sorry I ruined your guys' little vacation you were having."

B.A. shrugged, "Nothin' new Girl. We're used to it by now."

Murdock sighed, "Guess Faceman'll have to take me on another vacation. I'm tired of parties."

"Come on!" Face protested, "B.A. won't go with me and Hannibal refuses."

"If you insinuate that it's because I'm older than you..."

"I'll go." She stated, "I'm way too wired to quote relax right now." She stated matter-of-factly.

"Sorry Faceman, but you're a hard act to keep up with an you always horde the women." B.A. said with a shake of his head, "I don't get no love when I try partyin with you fool."

"On our last vacation you had two girls hanging off your arms!" Face protested, "Not that I'm jealous, of course..."

Murdock smiled a little, "He just doesn't want to party alone, and he needs someone to keep him off the ladies."

B.A. laughed, "That's cuz I met them without you around sucka!"

"Oh I'll keep him off the ladies." Charissa assured Murdock, "Believe me." Her eyes flashed with something dark.

Murdock grinned, "Then next time he should take you! I'd rather watch a good movie."

"You guys are no fun." Face protested.

She stood and walked over to him, "Which is why you have me." She ran her finger down his chest slowly, "I'm always fun."

"Hey! Other people in the room here!" B.A. protested.

"Cool it, B.A., we're keeping our clothes on." Face shook his head, "I'm wearing a three-piece suit and I like the feeling."

Murdock rolled his eyes and went to talk to Hannibal.

B.A. rolled his eyes as well and slouched down on the bed grumbling.

"Most women have to compete with the guys, sports, video games… me I have to compete with clothing." Charissa said half joking and tickled his side lightly.

"Mmm, but I think it's silk..." Face ran his hands up and down the lapels, "And I don't have to kill somebody in return, just look for cheaters."

"Do I need to give you two some alone time there Handsome?" She arched a brow and moved away from him to the mirror to check how she looked. She wasn't vain like he was, but she did care about her appearance, "Well whenever you want to go out, I'm game. If I remember correctly you used to have a hard time keeping up with me when we were first together." She commented with a smirk as she made a few adjustments to the simple red cocktail dress she that she had worn to dinner with the scumbag.

"So you're going to arrest him tomorrow? That's it? That was fast." Face shook his head, "Too bad, and I was starting to like this job." He fingered the suit a little more, then watched her adjust her dress.

She arched a brow, "No I'm not going to arrest him tomorrow…" She looked at him curiously, "Though I probably could, but I kind of need a little thing called a warrant first and that's going to take at least twenty four hours to get otherwise it's moot point."

"Ahhh. So I have a few more days to earn myself another nice suit to take home with me." Face grinned, "And maybe some time to spin a few more wheels."

"For some reason, he wins at roulette." Murdock scrunched up his nose in confusion, "He's got great luck."

"I promise to lose it all in card games, where I am very bad." Face protested.

"He cheats Crazy Man. Why do you think I refuse to play poker with the fool?" B.A. spoke up, having been quietly just watching them all.

"I'm going to hide all of your suits one of these days just to see what you'd do." Charissa teased, "Even if I do happen to very much enjoy how you look in them." Honestly it was like his body had been made with three piece designer suits in mind.

Face was horrified, and kept running his hands up and down the fabric of his black jacket, "Come on, Charissa, that's a cruel and unusual punishment!" He complained, shrinking back.

She smirked, "I thought you liked it when I was cruel, unusual and punishing." She eyed the time and groaned lightly, " I swear these nights seem to go on forever in this damned desert."

"Come on, Girl! Do ya hafta say shit like that in public? Geez." B.A. shook his head slowly and stood, "I'm outta here, gonna go to my own room. See you fools later." He looked at Charissa, "Call me when you're ready to go deal with the scumbag." He instructed before leaving the room.

"If I took a shot for every time Face complained about something," Hannibal rolled his eyes, "I'd be dead of alcohol poisoning before breakfast."

"Drinking game!" Murdock exclaimed.

* * *

**Only Murdock would suggest something like that... stay tuned to see if they play a game or not in the next chapter! Which will go up tomorrow at some point. :D**

**We love reviews as much as Face loves a three piece suit :)**


	6. Chap 6: Drink! Drink! Everyone Drink!

**Authors' Notes: **We apologize for the delay in posting, but as stated in the previous chapter we've had some set backs this week on the progress of the next part after this one. So if we don't post another chapter for a couple of days don't sweat it, we're not stopping. Promise. :)

Now then, pull out your shot glasses and get comfortable.

* * *

Charissa laughed, "You and me both, Hannibal. I hear it more than you do and I see him less often." Murdock's words made her arched a brow however, "You seriously just suggested a drinking game? You really do hang around Face way too much."

Murdock lifted up a glass, "Come on! It'll be fun!"

Face grinned, "I'm a great influence, aren't I?"

"I don't want a good influence, I want Faceman!"

"I'm not saying no… I haven't done a drinking game in… well… it's been a while." She admitted leaving out some details obviously, "So what will be the premise?"

Murdock thought about that, "I don't know. It seemed like a good idea at the time. What's on tv?" He picked up the remote control.

Hannibal smiled and got a few bottles from the mini-bar and some shot glasses.

Charissa's brows rose as Hannibal got out the bottles and the shot glasses, "Wow Hannibal, you surprise me." She looked at Face and then back at the Colonel, "Well he had to learn it from somewhere I suppose." She said with a shrug.

"Oh believe me, I taught him many things." Hannibal nodded.

Face scowled and took a glass as Murdock flipped back and forth between shows.

She took a glass as well, and cocked her head to the side as she studied the older man for a moment or two, "You know… suddenly I'm really turned on right now." She shook her head and coughed, "Anyways, so what's the game Boss man?"

Hannibal arched an eyebrow and chuckled, "Just stick with Face. I'm sure he's more than enough for you."

Face rolled his eyes, "We are not talking about that marathon, Hannibal."

"What, the one where I outlasted - "

"Marathon?" She looked between the two of them like she was seeing both for the first time, "Too late." She glanced at Face before turning her attention to Hannibal, "I want to hear about this. You have my full, complete and undivided attention, sir." She said with a smirk.

Hannnibal gave her a little doting smile, "Maybe some day. When you're older." He said, in a very satisfied tone of voice, before turning to Murdock, "I think that one will do nicely."

"This show?" He'd turned it to The Big Bang Theory.

She shrugged, "I'll just get it out of Face later. I have ways of making the man sing like a canary." She stated with a smooth wink before turning to eye the television, "Oh this should be interesting."

"I am not telling you anything about that." Face grumbled. "So...what are we drinking at?"

Murdock nodded, "Every time Sheldon makes a socially inappropriate comment, take a shot. Every time he says it and means it, take two shots. Every time Penny says something that make the nerds cringe, take a shot. Every time she says something insightful, take two." He pointed to another character on screen, "Every time they reference a comic series, take a shot. Every time they act or dress up like them, take two. And every time they'd rather nerd out than have sex..." Murdock grinned, "Chug."

"You will or I'll deny you certain sexual gratifications." She informed him before Murdock informed them of the rules of the game, "Something tells me we should screw using shot glasses and each of us just take a bottle." She snagged the vodka before either man had the chance, eyed the screen and took two drinks as two of the actors came out in some sort of comic character outfits right off the bat.

By the end of the half-hour show, all of them were laughing at nothing and having a bit of trouble standing.

"You know - " Murdock cleared his throat, "You know, Faceman, we should go for a walk - clear - clear the air? Night air in our heads?" He wondered.

"I think you mean," Hannibal clarified, drunk but holding it much better than the others, "a walk in the night air will clear your head."

"What he said!"

She hadn't drank that much in a long time. She eyed the vodka bottle in her hand that was very close to empty and sat it down with a giggle, "That was fun." She stood up and then stumbled forward and rested against the wall, "Yeah… some night sounds nice." She almost slid down the wall, but stopped herself, "I mean some air. Shit. I think I'm a little drunk." She was surprised however at the fact she could balance still on the skinny heels of her shoes.

"C'mon." Face helped her to her feet, rather unsteady himself. "Let's go." he grinned, leading her down the hallway.

Murdock shook his head, "Shouldn...shouldn't we go with them?"

Hannibal relaxed against the bed and poured himself another shot, "I think...we should see what happens when they get back."

She leaned against him, snickering as they walked down the hall, "I forgot how fun it is to be drunk." She smirked and hit the elevator button before practically climbing onto him and kissing him deeply, her legs wrapping around his middle. The elevator doors dinged open and a few people filed out, a few of them making small coughing sounds and others just chalking it up to the fact they were in Vegas as she disengaged herself from him and pulled him into the elevator with her by his tie.

"Mmm, I remember." Face grinned as they wandered into the elevator. He hit the "down" arrow and giggled, then turned to her and pointed, "Dowwwwn we go."

She laughed and pushed him back against the wall of elevator, kissing him again. Each time the doors opened, the people waiting to get on simply decided to wait for the next one. Finally they reached the lobby and she stumbled with him through the casino and towards the large glass doors that would take them outside.

"Where...where should we go first?" Face mused. He stared at all the blinking bright lights and then led her down towards them, "Next stop...Lost - Las Vegas!"

She shrugged, " I dunno… don't care. We can go anywhere." She laughed, tossing her head back, "Hey I'm a poet and I didn't know it." She giggled and kept an arm around him tightly so she wouldn't fall over.

"Don't start rhyming, pleeease." he groaned as they walked on. They passed waving neon signs and thousands of tourists, happy and blissful.

The lights, the tourists, the attractions all became a blur and then there was blissful darkness.

* * *

**Yeah, cliff hanger there... what do you all think happened? Take a guess you know you want to. Well you'll find out when we post the next chapter up in a couple of days. Just stick with us. We're not going anywhere we promise!**

**Also thanks to all you who are reviewing, reading and favoriting our works. It makes us happy. :D**


	7. Chap 7: Hangover

**Authors' Notes:** Again we apologize for the delay, but we're moving a little better now on a next part. And as for this chapter, well... this is why you shouldn't play drinking games in Vegas folks. You never know what you're going to wake up to the next morning. Hahahaha.

* * *

She shifted in her sleep and groaned lightly not particularly liking the feel of whatever she was laying on. It was hard, fleshy and moving. Suddenly it hit her she was laying on top of Face, but in trying to move off of him she ended up on the floor with a thud, "Fuck." Her eyes slowly moved around the room that looked like a tornado had hit it. Clothes all over the place, both beds completely torn apart and yet her dress was still very much on her body… well sort of, as it was gathered around her waist leaving all of her naked except for the strip of red across her stomach. After a moment she slowly stood, wobbled and then ran for the bathroom tripping over her own shoes as she made a dive for the toilet.

"Ughhh...what hit me..." Face was aghast to find his suit in a crumpled heap on the floor, "Oh shit no! My suit!" He was panicked, then choked and hurtled for the bathroom as well, pounding on the door, "Oh god let me in!"

She sat back after a moment and slowly reached up for the door handle and tugged it open as she sat on the floor, "Next." She turned her head and closed her eyes for a moment not watching to watch him do what she just did.

Face proceeded to regret everything he did last night into the toilet. Once he was finally finished, he crawled to the sink and got himself some water. With a sigh, he rinsed and spit, then turned off the tap. As he was washing his hands, he noticed a flash of gold on one of his fingers...an unusual spot...

"CHARISSA!"

She blinked her eyes open and looked up at him from the bathroom floor, "Geez, you don't have to yell I'm right…" It was then she saw it out of the corner of her eye and scrambled up off the floor as though she was trying to get away from a spider, " Oooh no. No. No. No. No." There on her left ring finger sat a diamond ring.

"Oh my god oh my god oh my god oh my god DID WE GET - shit oh shit DID WE GET MARRIED?" Face grabbed her hand and compared rings. Well, hers had a diamond, and his was a regular gold band, but...they pretty much matched.

She was just about to say something when a knock at their door stopped her.

"Hey! You fools in there? It's after noon suckas! Let's go!"

"Oh shit. It's B.A." She tried to pull the ring off and frowned when it wouldn't budge, "Fuck!" She moved over to the sink and tried water and soap and still it remained, "Shit. Shit. Shit."

B.A. pounded at the door, "I know all y'all are in there. Come on, Hannibal's getting worried!"

"Oh this is not good, this is not good..." Face whined, trying to get his own ring off. "Dammit!"

"Just bust in there, B.A." Murdock shook his head. He had a bit of a headache from the drinking, but with a few well-guided tips and strategies from Hannibal, he'd survived.

She tore the dress from her body and slipped a robe on, "We've got to let them in… just hide your hand!" She exclaimed and went to the door and slowly opened it, "Oh… hey guys." She stepped back, letting them inside and kept her left hand tucked behind her.

B.A. arched a brow and walked into the room shaking his head, "Damn. Looks like a hurricane went through here."

Murdock shook his head and let out a low whistle as he began picking things up off the floor. "You guys sure know how to live it up! Wait, what's this?" he read the flyer out loud. "Seeking Love? Seek the King! Get married by Elvis - you supply the ring, we supply the King...?"

Charissa's eyes went wide as she quickly tore the paper from Murdock's hand, "Just some flyer someone was handing out on a corner last night." She tucked it into the pocket of her robe and eyed the bathroom then B.A. and Murdock.

"Anyhow get y'alls white asses dressed and come on. Hannibal wants to go over the plans for today." B.A. settled on one of the beds and relaxed with his hands behind his head.

Face groaned and groped for a towel, "Give us some time, we only just got up."

Murdock grinned as he moved to the other bed and sat down, cross-legged, "You're funny, Faceman."

Charissa groaned, "Yes, he's hilarious." She muttered and found some clothes before shuffling into the bathroom and slamming the door shut, "What are we going to do?"

"She's actin weird… somethings' up." B.A. commented giving Murdock a sideways glance.

Murdock nodded, "Come on, guys, spill, what's going on...?" He inquired.

"Nothing." Face said, stubbornly as he exited the bathroom to pick out a different suit, "Nothing is going on."

She changed into some fresh clothes after a quick shower and came back out, drying her hair and being careful to not let her left hand be visible, "Nothing, just a wicked hangover." She eyed Face then smiled at B.A. and Murdock.

"Uh huh. Bull shit." The Sergeant wasn't stupid. He knew there was something going on, he was damn sure of it.

Face kept his hands folded behind his back. Unfortunately, this caused his hand to be exposed when he rushed into the bathroom and locked the door. Murdock blinked at the flash of gold he saw.

"Huh?" He pounced at Sosa and made grabby fingers for her hand, "Guys, come on!"

Charissa moved swiftly, putting herself back against the wall and eyed Murdock, "Do you mind?"

B.A. found it a little odd that she was keeping her hands out of view, "You hidin' something' Girl?" He motioned with his head at her.

"Nope. My back is just a little sore." She lied and pressed her left hand into her lower back and made a stiff stretching like movement.

"She is hiding something! And so is Face!" Murdock protested, dancing around behind her to try and see what she was hiding, "Come on, you can tell us, she's got something in her hand!"

B.A. had slipped off the bed and moved closer, giving Sosa the suspicious eye, "I'm with the Crazy Man. All y'all are hidin' somethin and it's not sore muscles from a weird sexual position." He folded his arms, a brow arching, "Now you can show us on your own or I make you. Your choice."

Charissa sighed, her eyes looking towards the bathroom door, "Face. Hurry up." She hissed loudly before looking back at Murdock and B.A., mostly at B.A. who she knew would do exactly what he said. She shifted her hand out quickly palm up, "See nothing." Then let it disappear behind her again hoping to God that they hadn't seen the flash of gold and diamond on her finger.

Murdock paused. Then he let out a scream normally heard from a cheerleading squad in high school, "OH MY GOD! A DIAMOND RING! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!"

B.A.'s face contoured into a look of pain as he covered his ears at Murdock's scream stepping back a little, "Damn! You have to do that? That was my ear fool!"

Charissa groaned, "Shit." Of course Murdock had noticed. She rolled her eyes and wished Face would come on already so they could hopefully get the focus off themselves and onto the mission.

"Gimme gimme gimme!" Murdock grabbed her hand and examined the ring, "It's so pretty! Oh wow when did you get married?"

"Last night, apparently." Face emerged from the bathroom in a towel, a dark expression on his face and a sigh on his lips.

She tried to get her hand back from Murdock, "Sorry… they had me cornered…" She muttered with a sigh mirroring Face's.

B.A. snickered, "Sounds like I missed one helluva party last night."

"There wasn't a party. Well, we were drunk...I'm assuming we stumbled into someone handing out fliers and thought it would be a good idea. I don't think it was mine. I have a phobia of marriages." Face crossed his arms.

Murdock giggled, "Awww. Too bad. I wanted to be your best man..."

She blinked at Face, "You're suggesting it was my idea? Really?" Her tone was a little angry, "I'm the one who actually walked out on being engaged here once and you say you've got issues with marriages." She moved towards the door, trying to ignore the jackhammers that were now pounding in her head, "Lets go."

B.A. looked Face over for a moment, looked at Charissa and then back at Face, "Well atleast we know who wears the pants in this marriage and it sure as hell ain't you sucka." He said with a laugh and followed after Sosa.

"I didn't wear the dress." Face said, gesturing at the slip of red on the bed, "Though apparently we consummated the marriage - several times - so I just hope it won't be too tricky to get divorce papers. Honey, I want the dog."

Charissa stalked towards Hannibal's room, "Work first, divorce later." She stated, "And you can have the dog, but I get the car." She smirked sarcastically as she knocked on the door before entering.

B.A. was highly amused by all of this as he strolled into Hannibal's room and hopped on one of the beds, relaxing back, "Sosa and Faceman have some big news to share Hannibal." He said with a laugh.

Hannibal looked somewhat amused, "Oh really? What is that?"

Face held out his hand. Disdainfully, "It still won't come off."

She was tugging at her own ring again, "Neither will mine… any of you carry wire cutters?" She questioned as she sat down on the corner of a bed and continued to try.

"These fools got hitched last night. Without tellin' us, I'm just a little hurt that I wasn't invited." B.A. mock pouted, his body shaking with laughter.

Murdock pouted and hung onto the back of Face, who had changed into a plain suit. Not as nice as the one he'd trashed last night getting married, but still acceptable, "Well I'm happy for them! I only wish I'd have gotten invited too."

"Knock it off, would you?" Face growled.

She stopped pulling at the ring when her finger started hurting, "What Face is trying to say is… we're not the get married, live happily ever after type and not to get used to it." She stated looking at Murdock, "Hell we can't even live together so why on earth would we get married?"

B.A. kept his thoughts to himself on the subject, in his mind it would probably do the two of them a world of good if they did live together. As far as he was concerned they both had way too many issues that needed working out.

Face had sat down on the bed and Murdock was sitting beside him, examining the ring. Face shrugged and turned to Hannibal, "Anyway, we have to get these off before we report in to our respective mafia bosses today, or else they're going to ask questions."

B.A. sighed and stood, "I got some metal cutters. You fools will hafta hold real still tho." He moved out of the room and came back a few moments later holding a tool that almost looked like wire cutters but much sharper and wicked looking.

Charissa eyed the tool in the man's hand and swallowed, "Be gentle?" She asked nervously and held her hand out turning her head and wincing as she waited.

"I'm not gonna cut your damned finger off Girl, relax." He took her hand and carefully cut through the gold band of the ring and then dropped the damaged piece of jewelry in her hand, "There ya go. Next." He looked at Face.

It felt like a weight had been taken off her hand the moment the ring was no longer around her finger, "That feels better." She said with relief and tossed the ring into the nearest trash.

"Hey, hey, we could've sold that back! Or done...I don't know, something. That looked expensive." Face pouted. Still, he held his hand out to B.A.

Murdock scampered to the trash and took the ring back, stashing it in his pocket.

"I'd really rather not look at that thing ever again." She stated matter of factly, " Now I need to get going. I'm sure Mister Mobster is wondering where his arm candy is." She stood and headed out.

B.A. removed Face's ring and gave it to him before making a low growling like sound, "Damn it. She just went off without me." He shook his head and headed for the door, "If you two weren't so damn scared of yourselves…" He muttered as he left shaking his head and raced to catch her at the elevator.

"We're not - what?" Face sighed in confusion, "Come on, Murdock. Hey. What are you - oh, come on."

Murdock was joining the two rings and squeezing them using the handles of B.A.'s pliers.

"Now that's just being silly."

"I think it's sweet." Hannibal said with a little smirk, heading to the window to look out, "Have a good day, boys."

* * *

**Yeeeeeah. Well this is going to put an interesting spin on things, yup. **

**Anyhow we hope you're enjoying this one so far, we know you'd enjoy it more if we posted faster... buuut yeah, for the moment we can't until we get a little bit further on the next part so please just hang in there. :) **

**We love reviews! They make us happy :D**


	8. Chap 8: We're Not Normal

**Authors' Notes: **Some good news! We're back on schedule so we'll be posting up chapters sooner now. The next part is wrapped up and we'll be starting on a side story featuring our two favorite Captains, namely Murdock and Charissa. It will be a friendship situation only so don't worry all you Face/Charissa fans she's not leaving our dashing hero for the Crazy Pilot we promise.

Now for this chapter things get a bit hairy for everyone.

* * *

It was almost dawn when she and B.A. made it back up to the rooms. She was tired, angry and still reeling from earlier. She was beginning to remember bits and pieces of her and Face's drunken adventures, it was however like trying to fit a puzzle together. She remembered them being oddly very serious at the alter despite the fact they were being married by a very overweight Elvis impersonator and the fact he had cried and she hadn't… but they had been drunk so none of that mattered, right? She shoved the card key into the door of the hotel room and slowly walked inside, trying to be quiet so she wouldn't wake anyone.

Face and Murdock were passed out over Hannibal's bed; the Colonel was watching a movie with the closed-captioning on and the audio on silent. He looked up when he heard the door open and nodded at them, "Good morning. It's four o'clock, where have you been? These two - " He poked Murdock in the foot with his remote, the pilot snorted in his sleep, "-have been back since midnight."

She just about jumped as Hannibal's voice broke the silence in the dimly lit room, "Give me a heartattack. Damn it Hannibal." She sat down on a chair and sighed, "Dancing… and trying to keep the creep from getting too hands on." She muttered eying Face, glad he was asleep, "I feel like he's getting suspicious. I made a call for the warrant though, I need to go pick it up at the desk later." She stretched a little and rubbed her neck, "Everything going okay on their end?"

Hannibal nodded in confirmation, "Face picked up a new suit - said he wrecked the old one in a fight with someone who didn't know when to stop." He smiled wryly, "Murdock is still surprised that they let it pass. He seems to be getting good with the old boys."

B.A. arched a brow, "Sounds like fun." He grunted and kept shooting glares at Charissa, it was obvious something had happened on their end that wasn't very good, "I'm gonna get some shut eye." He gave the Captain a hard stare, "And if you don't tell him, I will. I mean it Girl." He warned before he left the room and went next door to his own.

Charissa swallowed hard and studied Face for a moment as he lay there sleeping peacefully and then slowly looked back at Hannibal, her eyes full of guilt and something else rarely seen in her expression, fear.

Hannibal slowly shut off the movie, turning to face her, calm and collected,"So." he said, in a quiet, parental voice, "Is there something you want to tell me?"

She shifted uncomfortably for a moment or two, her eyes lowering to the floor and then back up again, "Other than I'm in over my head? Not much, oh and if B.A. hadn't noticed that Mugsy and I were no longer on the dance floor at one point I'd probably not be in this room right now and instead be tied to the asshole's bed." She turned a little in her chair and showed Hannibal the bruises that were already blossoming across her right arm.

Hannibal bristled slightly, but kept it under control. As far as he was concerned, Captain Sosa was practically a member of his team - and his team looked out for one another, "Well, I'm glad we finished all right." he said, slowly, "And...so you have a warrent to pick up and an arrest to make today?"

She began to try to remember if she had brought anything long sleeved to wear since she'd have to hide her arm from Face and hoped it was a possible feat. She nodded slowly, "Yup." She said simply and stood slowly, "I need to go see if I have something long sleeved and try to get some rest." She looked at Face for a moment and then back at Hannibal, "Please don't tell him. I don't want him to do something stupid." She hugged herself a moment, wincing as she accidently touched one of the bruises on her arm.

"I don't want him to do it any more than you do." Hannibal raised an eyebrow, "You should go put something cold on those. Maybe take something out of the mini-freezer. Go on." He gently touched her shoulder reassuringly.

She nodded slowly and did as suggested and sighed at how good it felt, "Thank you." She smiled sagely, "I'll see you soon." She promised left the room going down two to the very empty suddenly large hotel room that she had been sharing with Face and crashed for a few hours.

When Face and Murdock finally woke up, a few hours later, Hannibal had ordered breakfast. The Colonel himself had drawn the curtains shut and was taking a brief nap on the other bed, pillows set up to block the light.

Face sighed, stretched, went to wash and left Murdock to sort out breakfast for them.

Charissa slowly woke, she had slept well despite everything and stretched a little as she sat up discovering she hurt in a lot more places than just her arm now as she crept from the bed and eyed her arm in the mirror with a sigh, it looked bad. Her entire upper arm was spotted with blue, purple, red and black. She touched the bruises lightly and winced before going to take a shower. The water felt good as she leaned back into it, turning it just a tad warmer.

After they'd eaten and gotten dressed again, Face and Murdock headed down to their own room, leaving Hannibal asleep on his bed and B.A. off busy with something else.

Face was surprised to find Charissa in their room,"I would've thought you'd go to arrest the guy by now." He said, leaning against the bed, watching her fix her hair, "Mind you, it's not even ten yet..."

She looked up, the brush she was pulling through her hair freezing mid stroke, "I just need to get dressed and I'm going to go pick up the warrant." She informed him as she turned, careful to keep the right arm of her robe down so it didn't flash any of the bruises. She resumed brushing her hair out and then stood and went to the small closet like alcove in the room and pulled out a pair of pants and a long sleeved dress shirt in powder blue.

"All right." Face shrugged, "Listen, Murdock and I have to report back to the Old Boys." he rolled his shoulders back then stood up. "We're going to meet back with Hannibal around...three pm today? Then we're going to split town in the evening so they don't have a chance to find out who we really are. Even though I don't think the mafia would turn us in to the feds, you don't know if the feds are watching the mafia and wondering if we're starting to actually work for them."

Normally she wasn't overly modest around him. She had no issue parading around in her underwear and bra in front of him and even at times did it on purpose just to get what she wanted out of him. But she kept the robe on as she slipped her pants on and turned nodding, "Right… but what about our little problem?" She turned so her right side wasn't visible to him as she removed the robe and began to put her shirt on, wincing a little at how difficult it was.

"What about it? It was a Vegas wedding, Charissa, nobody has to know about it, and it's not like we're gonna marry anybody else so...just say, we married our friendship or something, whatever helps you sleep better at night." He shrugged, turning his back to her as she dressed.

She blinked, he was acting weird… once she got her shirt on and done up she walked over to him, "Okay Face, what's wrong?" She folded her arms, her tone and demeanor very serious as she looked at him with worry in her eyes.

"Nothing." He turned and looked at her, over his shoulder. His expression was blank, "I just...I just want this to be over with, you know? I didn't want things to turn out like this. I'm not saying we're trouble, Charissa, but every time we bump into you somewhere, shit happens and we all get hurt. Why can't we have some kind of normal disfunctional relationship and fight about, I don't know, whether or not IKEA counts as actual furniture?"

She stared at him, her heart stopping for a moment. Her eyes closed for a minute and she took a very deep breath, trying to remain calm, "I'm sorry… " Her jaw was tight as she licked her lips, " but like you said once we're not normal. Our circumstances aren't normal."

He turned around fast, his hands on her upper arms, squeezing, not knowing of her bruises, "We should go someplace in Europe. Small-town. Just a little get away. Not the team, not anybody else, nobody, just you and me and some time to just do stuff and think about things and - are - are you okay?"

She hissed in pain as he gripped her upper arms, "No… my arm, damn it." She shut her eyes tightly her features expressing the sudden pain she was in, "My right arm… it's a little banged up…" She turned her head away from him as she opened her eyes.

"Oh...ah I'm sorry." Face winced a little, letting go. "But listen, what I said, think about that, okay? Give it some thought today and we'll see you tonight." Murdock was waiting at the door as the con-man walked out with him.

"It's okay… and I will," For some reason she suddenly had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach, "I'm very much for the idea." She admitted as she watched him, "Tonight then." She nodded and gave Murdock a brief weary look, "Face, be safe." Her tone expressed her worry.

"I will." Face smiled back at her before he closed the door. They headed down the hallway, then to the elevator.

"You know today's the most dangerous part of the mission." Murdock said in a quiet, low voice.

"I know."

* * *

**It's a nice thought, but don't count on it Faceman... not for a while anyways.**

**Also for those of you who are a fan of our little monster of a series here and have an LJ (Livejournal) then be sure to add this to your comms list: http: / /community. /at_notoveryet/ profile just remove the spaces and copy paste into your broswers :)**

**We love reviews! And we thank you for reading our stories :D**


	9. Chap 9: All Hell Breaks Loose

**Authors' Notes: **Glad everyone is enjoying this :) Now we're going to get down to business in this chapter so hold on tight.

* * *

She gave a shaky breath before hurrying up and finishing getting dressed. She didn't bother B.A. figuring she'd just pick up the warrant and then she'd go get the big guy, surely she didn't need him to just pay the front desk a visit. She was about to be very wrong.

"Chica."

Charissa stopped cold in her tracks, "Mugsy."

He moved forward like some slick demon, "Come. We got work to do."

She breathed, "I'll be right there, I have an important message at the desk." For a moment she thought she had been had.

"Make it fast." He warned.

She did so, taking the warrant and folding it, putting it into her back pocket and turned, "What's going on?"

"Big things chica, big things." He grinned and took her arm leading out of the casino and to a limo waiting for them, "We're about to pay a very important visit."

Charissa cursed up a storm quietly as the limo pulled away.

Face and Murdock went about the day with their business. Murdock actually found that the old boys had taken a liking to his madness and were hanging on his every word, fantastic and wierd observations about everything. Face got his new suit and kicked out a few cheaters, but grew worried when he didn't see Hannibal coming to give them the signal that Charissa had made the arrest.

Her fears became a reality when the limo stopped infront of the Sahara and Mugsy pulled out a large automatic and checked it, "What's going on…"

He laughed, "Relax chica, I hope I don't have to use this. It's just for incentive. Muscle." He grinned at her and got out of the car.

She had no choice but to follow, and when then other men joined them, she became even more worried.

Their entourage strolled into the casino like they already owned it, their guns at their sides, beneath their coats and tucked against them from public view. Charissa didn't draw hers, she was there to look pretty and that was all… as she kept looking for signs of Murdock and Face.

Murdock was startled when some guards in front of the back room that he was in suddenly stood up and started whispering in hushed voices. The pilot took this as a bad thing and excused himself - he wandered into the front, staying close to the wall, spotting unfortunately that the new crowd was making their way in. With Charissa and Mugsy in the lead.

"Oh this is not good...Faceman, where are you..." He murmured under his breath.

She couldn't move away due to Mugsy's hand tight on her arm, her right arm and she knew he was doing it on purpose as his grip was harsh. She gritted her teeth as they walked through the place and towards one of the showrooms in the older casino.

"Knock on the door Tommy." Mugsy informed one of his larger men.

Tommy knocked, more like kicked the door open as they all ushered inside behind him, guns coming out into full view now.

Charissa's face was white as a ghost from the pain in her arm and from the fact that she was right in the middle of what was going to probably be one hell of a shoot out.

"Greetings, Gentlemen." Bugsy let her go to step forward in front of the Las Vegas Don and his advisors who were seated doing business in the middle of the showroom.

"What the Hell do I do, what the Hell do I do...what would Hannibal do..." Murdock moaned. And then his eyes lit on the fire alarm. It was a way to cause enough panic to get all the civilians out, at least. And maybe distract the mobsters enough to get Charissa out. But where was Face? Three more steps. Two more steps. One more step. He smashed the glass and yanked the lever with all his might.

B.A. blinked awake suddenly and knew something wasn't right. For one thing the light coming through his curtains was not in an angle to suggest morning hours and two… he knew Charissa was supposed to arrest Mugsy today, "Shit." In a second he was up and headed for Hannibal's room having fallen asleep dressed, "Hannibal!" He banged on the man's door.

Charissa covered her ears as the loud high pitched sound filled the air and everyone began to panic.

"It's a trick!" Mugsy was shouting at his men as the heads of the Las Vegas mafia stood slowly and drew their guns, "Hold your ground!" The young mobster ordered.

At that moment, one of Mugsy's thugs fired his gun prematurely taking out the third in command below the Don and all hell broke loose.

Murdock pressed himself against the wall as the sirens rang out above their heads. People were stampeding towards the exits, not to mention the sudden gunfire he could hear above the screaming and screeching of alarm bells. "Shit! Face!" he shook his head, trying to find the con-man in the sea of people.

Hannibal blurred and blinked awake, frowning and rubbing the side of his head, "Didn't mean to oversleep that...B.A.?" He opened the door.

"You fucking idiot!" Mugsy was yelling at his man and firing back at the same time.

Charissa had flattened herself to the floor and still had her ears covered, she wasn't going to get in the middle of this gun fight. It wasn't her war, she just needed to arrest Mugsy and get out… however that was not exactly a feasible action at the moment.

"Sosa was supposed to wake me up! I checked their room on the way here and it's empty! Something's not right Hannibal. I got a bad feeling." It was rare for B.A. to look this worried unless a plane was involved.

"Let's go." Hannibal poured himself into a suit and they hurried off into the elevators.

Face meanwhile had spotted Charissa on the floor. He was close to the wall, under one of the roulette tables that had been half-upturned during the mad rush of people out the door.

B.A. followed Hannibal, a part of him very glad he had decided to be armed today as they headed for the other casino.

Charissa had never been in the middle of anything like this before. Bullets whizzing past, men being shot in various places on their bodies and dying right before her eyes. She moved swiftly when one downed man almost fell on her and ended up facing well… Face, "Shit." She locked eyes with him for a moment and then stood, drawing her gun and aiming it at Mugsy, " Stop!" It was a stupid move as one of the old boy's was beginning to shift his aim towards her.

Mugsy blinked, "Chica, what you doin?"

"I'm arresting you." She pulled the warrant out and flashed it, "Alonzo Goffredo you are here by placed under the custody of the United States Military with charges of embezzling, evading arrest, murder, rape and assault with a deadly weapon."

Mugsy laughed, "Really chica? Here? Right now? You're one stupid bitch."

"If any of your men try to shoot me I'll kill you. Plain and simple."

The wannabe gangster laughed, "It's not my boys you have to worry about."

At that moment a shot fired from across the room heading straight for her.

* * *

**Dun dun duuuuun! Cliffhanger, don't you love those? **

**Anyhow stay tuned and don't forget to review! :D**


	10. Chap 10: World on Fire

**Authors' Notes: **Can you believe we're going to start on part 7 of this here soon? Craaaazy.

Anyhow in this chapter one of Charissa's worst fears happen.

* * *

Face swore and kept creeping closer, hiding behind a slot machine as Charissa suddenly pulled out the warrent and moved to arrest him. He gave a silent cheer that died when he heard someone fire, "Shit! Get down!" He flung himself out of his hiding spot towards her.

She turned seeing the gun pointed at her and everything seemed to move in slow motion from there. She moved, her eyes catching sight of Face as she tried to dodge the bullet, "Face… no!"

B.A. was really worried as they worked their way through the crowded casino, "Where do you think they are Hannibal?" He looked at his C.O. hoping the man had a plan, a clue anything really.

"Hopefully where that crowd is." He pointed at a bunch of thugs with guns out. And then he heard shots fired, "Dammit..."

Face was surprised when she made eye contact with him. His shoulder was suddenly on fire with pain, and he was confused by her look of horror. It didn't quite click that he'd been shot until he realized the burning sensation was making his skin wet.

She stood and looked down the line of her arm at Mugsy and fired, her eyes dark and wild as the gangster fell backwards clutching his chest, his white shirt turning red with blood. The rest of his men backed down, dropping their guns around her as the surviving heads of the Las Vegas Mafia moved forward to take them into their hands and do with them what they saw fit.

She moved forward then and fell to her knees at Face's side, "Somebody help!" She cried out as she tried to stop the bleeding, her hands shaking as she tried to focus and not get upset.

Murdock was the closest, tumbling over himself to reach his friends and put both his hands over Face's shoulder, "C'mon, Faceman, stay here."

Hannibal shouted at B.A., "I'm going to call an ambulance - get them out of there and to the front door!"

She was shaking with fear as she tried to do anything, something to help him but there was so much blood, "Fuck."

Suddenly B.A. was there and trying to get around her and Murdock, "Crazy Man! Move her so I can get Face." He ordered as he tried to carefully pick the fallen Lieutenant up from the floor.

Murdock took his bloody hands away from Face and held Charissa in a bear hug, hurrying out in the wake of the larger man. He kept his eyes glued to the back of Face's head, which was curled against B.A.'s shoulder, eyes almost shut.

Hannibal succeeded in getting through and getting the message, waiting by the curb. Flashing lights not of the gambling variety happened by in minutes, and they were off.

It felt like the longest ride ever as they sped towards the Las Vegas UMC hospital. When they got there, Face was rushed instantly inside and she tried desperately to follow only to be held back by B.A. this time.

"You can't go in there Girl!" He was amazed at the sudden strength she seemed to possess and he gripped her arms and held her back as the doors to the emergency rooms closed.

"Let me go B.A.. Let me the fuck go!" She struggled, but it was no use and finally she stopped.

"He's going to be fine." The large black man pulled the Captain back into his arms, he wasn't very good at this comforting stuff but he tried as he felt her shaking in his arms trying not to give into her emotions.

She let B.A. hold her, only because she couldn't fight him and her emotions off at the same time.

Murdock was washing his hands over and over in one of the bathroom sinks. Hannibal came in after he didn't emerge in five minutes, and watched Murdock compulsively wash for a full minute before stepping in and pulling him back, "It's gone. Come on. We need you out here."

After a moment when he was sure that Charissa wasn't going to try anything stupid he helped her to a chair and let her sit down, "Now stay put." B.A. warned her.

She looked up at him with dark empty eyes and nodded slowly before returning her gaze to the large double doors that Face had been taken through.

Murdock was still shaking and rubbing his hads together a little when Hannibal sat him down on a bench close to Charissa. He kept opening and closing his fists, staring at his palms, rubbing and rubbing.

A small noise from her pocket cut into the roaring sounds inside her head as she sat there, after a moment she realized it was her cell phone. Something told her she best look at it and when she saw the number she answered reluctantly, "This is Sosa." She sounded hollow, nothing like her normal self as she stood, "Yes sir… No. I had no choice, it was life or death." She began to pace as the conversation went on, "I'm sorry sir but I can't." She gripped the phone in her hand tighter, the device beginning to make popping sounds under the strain of her grip, "No sir. No, you don't understand, a man… who I- he might be dying because of saving my life. I will not leave until I know he is okay." Her voice had shifted, becoming angry, "Fine. Yes sir. Very well. Good bye." She clipped the last words short before she hurled her phone at the wall, "Damn it!" Without another word she stalked into the women's bathroom and began to kick things around.

B.A. blinked and looked from the door of the woman's bathroom that vibrated every so often when something hit it from the inside to Hannibal and Murdock, "Should one of us…" He didn't want to, and not because it was the women's washroom, but because it sounded like she was tearing the place apart and he really didn't want to get caught in the crossfire.

Hannibal shook his head wordlessly, "Right now, big guy, we should try and draw as little attention to ourselves as possible."

Murdock, however, stood up, muttering something under his breath about mission failure, and ran into the woman's bathroom.

"Get out." She had stopped kicking at the doors and the trashcans around having fallen to her knees in the middle of the mess just staring at the blood on her hands. Face's blood. Her breathing was sharp and quick as though she wanted to scream with each breath she was taking but couldn't. When the door didn't make a sound she turned around, "I said-" She stopped mid sentence seeing Murdock, something in his eyes made her rise and go to him, "Murdock?"

B.A. blinked as the Crazy Man disappeared into what sounded like a warzone then looked at Hannibal and shrugged, " Looks like they're comin to ask for paper work to be filled out Boss." He commented when he saw a nurse coming towards them from the desk.

He wasn't really looking at her face. He was just looking in her general direction. His eyes were hallow, dark, haunted. He kept wetting his lips and looking down at his hands, as if they weren't really his own, "I...I-I lost him. He's dead..."

Hannibal winced and rolled up his sleeves, "Watch how many creative lies I can come up with in the next five minutes."

* * *

**Yay for another update, even if it's a bit of a troublesome one... things will turn out. **

**We love all of you for reading, following this and reviewing it. Oh! And be on the look out for a side story titled "Flying Dreams" it features our two favorite Captains on a small adventure of their own. :) Drowsy will be publishing it so be watching. **


	11. Chap 11: Holding On

**Authors' Notes: **Firstly we'd like to say thank you for the few more detailed reviews we recieved recently and now to answer two of them that couldn't be answered via e-mail. Also we appreciate the other reviews we get as well, after all it tells us that yes people are reading our stories. But we do enjoy feedback!

Sam- This chapter should clear up your confusion.

Garine- Thank you! We'll keep up the good work, promise. :)

Now in this chapter Murdock has a flashback and Hannibal lies with amusing results.

* * *

At first her heart stopped, she thought he was talking about Face until she really looked at him and saw he seemed to be far away, "No. No. Don't talk like that… it's going to be okay. Face will be fine, he'll pull through. He has to." She blinked her eyes rapidly a moment and then wrapped her arms around the spooked Pilot resting her head on his shoulder, "Come back Murdock." She whispered, tightening her arms around him.

"This should be good." B.A. muttered with slight amusement across his face as the nurse came up and began to speak with Hannibal.

"They're getting him stabilized, the bullet didn't go through but he lost a fair amount of blood so they're giving him transfusions right now. I just need you to fill out this paperwork and return it to the desk when you're done. Any questions please ask." She handed Hannibal the clipboard that contained a small book of paperwork attached to it.

"Marko. I lost him. He's dead." He kept rubbing his hands, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I couldn't save him, I couldn't - "

Hannibal raised an eyebrow, then held the pen up in the air, clicked it with the pad of his thumb, then began to write.

"Murdock. Stop." She removed her arms from around him and held his face between her hands, "Look at me, whatever you're talking about is over, it was a long time ago. Please, I need you. Me, Charissa and Face needs you too. Your best friend needs you to be here right now for him. Please." Her thumbs were moving back and forth gently against his cheeks as she looked straight into his far away eyes.

B.A. kept looking towards the women's bathroom and back at Hannibal, "Sure is quiet in there…"

"I don't wanna lose somebody else." He said, almost meeting her eyes this time, "Was my fault. Was all my fault. I coudn't."

"It is." Hannibal glanced up for a moment, "Would you believe that Face's new name is Melvin?"

She kept a good grip on his face, "You won't. I won't let that happen and this wasn't your fault, this was me. He was saving me…" It was then she realized she had put them all in so much danger, "I'm so sorry Murdock." A single tear escaped and slowly rolled down her cheek as she took a deep and shaky breath trying to keep everything in check, especially right now because someone had to be strong for the poor man in front of her.

B.A. snickered, "Oh he'll love that." His attention was now fully on the women's bathroom door.

Murdock met her eyes for a moment, then he seemed to realize where they were. Cheeks going red, his hands flew to the sides of his face to make blinders as he did an about-face and marched out of the ladies' room.

"Melvin...Jenkins." Hannibal was filling in made-up information and incredibly rich and detailed medical and family histories, "I just hope that Face isn't conscious to confim any of this."

She let him go and watched him leave, it was odd even for him and she made a note to ask Hannibal about it later… if she got the chance. She moved slowly to the sinks and washed her hands until the water finally ran clear and then slowly left the restroom as well, her arms wrapped tight around herself.

B.A. sat up seeing Murdock emerge and Sosa a few moments after him, "Hey fool, everything okay?" He eyed Charissa, he knew she wasn't going to be okay for a while so he didn't even bother to ask.

"I'm not a lady!" Was all Mudock said before sitting down beside the larger man, clearly still embarassed.

Hannibal finished the paperwork and handed it back to the nurse's station, relaxing on the chairs.

"Crazy fool." B.A. muttered shaking his head slowly and kept his eyes on Sosa as though he was sure she was going to run or something.

Slowly she sunk into a chair and stared at her hands for a moment, "Any news?" She looked back up, her brown-green eyes a mix of emotions.

Hannibal nodded and filled her in. "He's being stabilized. They have to get the bullet out, and he's lost a lot of blood. They didn't mention anything about hitting vital parts or muscles, so I don't think he'll be paralyzed."

She let out a rush of air she didn't realize she had been holding in and sat back a little less tense, "That's good." She nodded slowly then stood and began to pace unable to sit still.

B.A. watched her walk back and forth until he was sure he was getting dizzy, "Girl. Sit your ass down, I'm getting' dizzy here. And what made you go apeshit on the women's room anyhow?" Since no one else was asking he figured he might as well.

"That phone call was my boss, the Director wanting me on a plane and back in D.C. asap. I told him no, so he told me to take six months off, no pay. And informed me in six months we're all going to have a nice little chat about my ethics as of late." She ignored B.A.'s request to sit down however and kept pacing.

Hannibal made an uncomfortable noise and sighed, "This is our fault - we keep bumping into each other and while I'm glad it tends to work out...it's been getting messy as of late and it's obviously not doing you much good either. Perhaps we should make more of an effort to stay an arm's length away, hmm?"

Murdock shook his head, "Nuh-uh, boss-man, I think she does us all some good."

She eyed Hannibal then looked to Murdock, "We've done good yes, but it has gotten messy you're right, Hannibal." She sighed looking at the Colonel now pausing in her movements and crossing her arms, "But I will make it understood that I haven't done anything I haven't wanted to do." She gave Hannibal a sure and hard stare then slowly sat down, "I take it Face didn't tell you did he… he wants me and him to go off, just the two of us somewhere for a while. Of course that's going to have to wait now but I really think it might be a good idea not just for he and I but for all of us."

B.A. looked from Sosa to Hannibal and back, he had no idea how that one was going to go over with the Colonel at all.

At that moment a Doctor emerged from the double doors and came towards them, "You're Mr. Jenkins friends?" He questioned looking at them all curiously, they did make quite the group.

"Yes, how is Melvin doing?" Hannibal stood up, concerned.

_Melvin?_ Murdock mouthed to B.A. in question, quirking an eyebrow - _you can't be serious!_

Even Charissa had to snicker at the first name a little, "Is he okay… can we see him?" It was then she noticed she had stood again and so quickly she hadn't even registered it.

B.A. shrugged at Murdock, "Don't look at me fool, it was all Hannibal." He whispered just loud enough for the Pilot to hear.

The Doctor nodded, "He's in recovery right now, you all should be able to see him in an hour. His surgery went well; we removed the bullet with no problems there was some minor damage to the muscle tissues where it entered but after a little physical therapy he'll be good as new. He also lost a good amount of blood, close to a pint because the bullet nicked an artery, so he'll be in a weak state for a couple of weeks." The older man looked at each of them, "If there is a family member or…" He eyed Charissa curiously, " spouse I can allow them to go back into recovery so he sees a familiar face when he wakes up."

Charissa looked at the guys and back to the Doctor and then solely at Hannibal, "Should I… or do one of you…" After all she was technically now his wife... as weird as it seemed, but if one of them wanted to go in she wouldn't stand in their way.

Hannibal gave her a small smile, amused but trying to hide it, "You're his wife. You should go and see him. We'll catch up. Come on, Murdock, let's go get some coffee." He led the pilot away and began to explain their new alibi

* * *

**We're almost to the end of this part, and again thank you to those of you reading this it means a lot to us. And please keep reviewing and giving us feedback! We like to hear what you think along with the pleas to update.**

**:)**


	12. Chap 12: Wake Up Call

**Authors' Notes: **Well here we are at the end of another tale. The next part will be up in a couple of days, just finishing the final editing process on it. And again a side story should be up soon so be looking for it, Drowsy will be posting that. Also for any of you interested over on the LJ comm for our little series here is a Time Line for the events so far.

Now sit back and enjoy the final chapter of "High Stakes".

* * *

She nodded slowly and looked at the Doctor. A part of her wanted to go and the rest of her just didn't want to see him in such a fragile state.

B.A. sighed, "Get going Girl, sure we're all like family but you… you're more than that. An' you know it. We all know it. S'how it should be." He nodded his head in an affirmative manner.

"Shall we then Mrs. Jenkins?" The Doctor looked at her.

Charissa gave a glance back at B.A. and Hannibal's and Murdock's retreating forms, "I'll tell him you all say hi." She promised and followed the Doctor as bravely as she could. A few minutes later and she was seated by Face's side and carefully taking his pale hand in hers, a small choked breath leaving her lips at how cold he still felt.

Face fought his way up through the inky blackness and tar-pit of his mind to the surface, opening his eyes slowly. Bright lights forced him to blink until he focused; he could hear muffled beeping to either side of himself. He was in a hospital, where? He turned his head to one side a little - his shoulder still hurt a lot.

She blinked as he started coming too and stood up a little, her hand holding his a bit tighter, "Hey, its okay. You're at UMC in Las Vegas still." Her voice was soft, but also tense as she did her best to fight her emotions. She said a small silent prayer of thanks that he was awake and okay and still alive, she wasn't a religious woman at all but under the circumstances it just seemed right.

Face smiled and squeezed her hand - it was the hand of the shoulder not currently wrapped up in a million bandages - and nodded. "Hey. Thanks..." He moved a little more, wincing, "So, I was gonna crack a cheesy joke about being dead for sure, because you've got to be an angel."

She swallowed hard and laughed a little, "You're going to be just fine." She mused lightly and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead before moving back as the nurses came up to him to check his vitals now that he was awake and to get him ready to be moved to a room. She wrapped her arms around herself as she watched this and in that moment it suddenly hit her… she had almost lost him, forever. She looked down as the tears finally came, her hair obscuring her face from his view as she cried quietly.

"Hey, hey woah...I'm sure it wasn't that bad..." Face joked weakly, seeing her head dip down. He bit his lip, thinking back. He remembered getting shot, at least.

The nurses moved away for a moment to go and work out his room arrangement and she slowly moved back towards him, sniffling a little as she lifted her head, "You lost a lot of blood Face… it was close, too close." She wiped the wetness from her cheeks having stopped crying, "I've never been more terrified in my life." She admitted to him quietly.

"We're going to move him to a room now, if you'd like to go let your friends know and once we have him settled we'll come and get you." One of the nurses informed Charissa.

She nodded slowly, "Okay. Thank you." She offered Face a small smile before she left the recovery area, "The guys all say hi by the way and we'll all see you here in a few." She promised and then went back out to the waiting area of the Emergency room.

Face sighed and waited, smiling at the nurses as he was moved, "So. On my way out?"

"Not quite yet, mister Jenkins." one of the nurses replied.

"You're dead, Hannibal."

"I beg your pardon?"

B.A. looked up as Charissa reappeared, "So Girl, how is our hero?"

She smiled, "He'll make it. He was trying to be smooth and flirting with the nurses already." She chuckled a little.

"Good. Glad the fool is already on the up." He nodded.

"They're moving him into a room right now and once he's settled they'll come take us to him." She sat down next to the Big Guy to wait.

Murdock and Hannibal returned with fresh coffee and some other hospital-approved foods, "We should eat a little before we go in to see him." Hannibal nodded.

Reluctantly Charissa took some of the food and nibbled at it, she knew she needed to, but it was hard. It all tasted like ash in her mouth, but she forced herself.

B.A. had no issues eating something, he was glad for some grub, "Good idea, since some of us missed breakfast this morning." He gave Sosa a small sideways glare.

After about twenty minutes or so a nurse came up to them and lead them to an elevator and to Face's room.

Face was sitting up, doped up on painkillers, but happy to see them,"So. I hear my new last name is Jenkins." He said calmly to Hannibal when the Colonel entered, "Dare I ask what my new first name is?"

Charissa moved slowly to his side and settled on the edge of his bed, "No, you don't. Trust me."

B.A. grinned wide, "Hey Melvin, good to see you up an' at it fool." He snickered before finding a section of wall to lean against.

There was a moment of horrible, awkward silence.

"YOU ARE DEAD, HANNIBAL!" Face roared, attempting to rise from the bed, hands out like claws, rage written on his every feature, "DEAD!"

* * *

**~SOUND TRACK~**

We Are- Ana (Main Theme)

Burn to the Ground- Nickelback (Drinking Game)

Iris- Goo Goo Dolls (Just you and me conversation)

Hero- Chad Kroeger feat. Josey Scott (Face's Theme)

World on Fire- Sarah McLachlan (when Face gets shot/Going to the Hospital/At Hospital)

Someone to Die For- Jimmy Gnecco feat. Brian May (Face/Charissa theme)

* * *

**An amusing fun end don't you think? **

**Well for our next story our couple get to go on a little adventure. Be on the look out for it. **

**Please remember to review! :D**


End file.
